The Dragon Hero
by Flynn Hunter
Summary: What if Izuku was a older and a teacher at UA allowing someone else to be All Might's successor? This dragon quirked boy is about to find out. OC X Momo. Teacher Izuku. Inspiration from Fairy Tail and other assorted franchises that I will mention when they come up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am Flynn Hunter and welcom to this my very first chapter on this site.

In this story Izuku Midorya will not be the succesor to Allm Might. He will actually be older and a teacher at UA.

So lets get this story kicked off shall we!

"Speach"

'Thought'

In this super human society 80% of all people have an uncanny ability called a 'quirk'. At first they cause chaos and panic, but then heroes started to pop up around the globe to combat threats to our civilization. There were several people who didn't like the heroes but with overwhelming public support they became legal. The heroes that get the most spot light get paid a lot more than others, so staying in it was crucial to a heroes' livelihood. The greatest hero to ever live is known has All Might. He has saved many lives and is the most popular hero. His age, quirk, and real name are unknown. That all well and good, there is a reason why I am telling you all this. This is my story of how I became a hero myself.

So let's start this story off with my name, I am Flynn Hunter. I am a 15 year old Japanese/American kid . My Japanese side shows more. I live on the outskirts Musutafu, Japan. That is were UA high is, that is the hero school I want to go to. We begin in my last year of middle school. My middle school is Ravnil Middle School. I get the top grades in my classes and everyone kinda resents me. My parents and older siblings were big time heroes who were killed in front of me when I was 8 years old. I live by myself due to my family's fortune. Plus my quirk, called fire dragon, is powerful so a few people are envious of me. It allows me to light myself on fire without hurting myself and makes me immune to other fire, not only that but I have heightened scenes so I can track people biased of of individual scent, I can also breathe it out and eat fire for energy to power my quirk and I am a little more durable so half-assed attacks don't hurt me. I am in class listening to the lecture about math, it's some stuff I've done before so I am not really paying attention. After class is over the person that hates me most walks over. He was once a friend I knew through my dad because his dad is a hero too and our parents worked together. His name is Marco Dolis. His quirk is like mine but with ice and he calls it 'ice devil'. We are almost evenly matched in power. He is slightly stronger than me but I am smarter so it's a draw for who would win in a fight. As he approaches me he insults me with his usual banter.

"Hey pyromaniac, you gonna try for UA?" I nod lightly, "Well you shouldn't, you're too fucking weak you'll never make it."

I speak back in an annoyed tone, "Well then it sucks to be you popsicle dick, cause you're to fucking dumb to pass." I laugh at his shocked expression, it's like he didn't expect me to talk back even though I do it all the time. His expression turns from shocked to bloody fucking livid as the temperature drops a few degrees in the room.

"You want to repeat that dragon shit?" He says this with an attempt to be threatening.

"Sure thing devil dumbass. You're too fucking dumb to pass. Are you happy now that you can finally understand what I am saying." I taunt him more. After that I turn and leave so we don't accidentally blow up the school like we did at the dojo we used to train together. As I make my way home, I can't help but think back to the day my family died. These thoughts distract me from the danger behind me I have yet to sense.

-A few hours earlier-(also shift to third person pov)

"Hahaha, yes this cash is mine!" this shout came from a sludge like man who was running away from the scene of his recent crime. There apparently had been an incident earlier that was still taking up the heroes' time.

"Man there is no stopping these villains, they pop up like rabbits." exclaimed some bystander. Several other bystanders nodded in agreement until behind them a voice was heard.

"Yes there is, because I am here!" the voice was deep and loud. It was All Might's voice. All Might raced after the villain and was lured into the sewers where he had trouble navigating. Which lead to the current situation.

-Back to the present-

The sludge villain grabbed Flynn and tried to take him over and use him as a means of escape. As Flynn was being suffocated he heard a sound, like a metallic bang followed by a shout.

"Texas Smash!" All Might shouted the name of his move as he appeared to save the day. As the villain was blown into smaller pieces of sludge, Flynn still in panic mode blasted small sprays of fire over the area.

"Watch it young man, you almost hit me!" All Might exclaimed as he made sure he wasn't on fire. All Might proceeded to pull out two bottles, drink the contents unbelievably fast, then put the sludge villain in them.

"Sorry about that, I was just a little panicked was all." Flynn responded. All Might got ready to leave but Flynn had a question, "Wait! I have something I need to ask you!"

"Sorry, but not now, I have work to do!" He said as he prepared to jump, "Now stand back"

Flynn didn't stand back. In fact he jumped on as All might was jumping away.

"I care for my fans kid, but this is far too much!" All Might shouted as he tried to force Flynn off.

"I said I have something I need to ask you and if you shove me off now there is a very high likelihood I could die or be seriously injured!" Flynn said confidently.

"Oh yea, let me land and you can get off." All Might said, as he searched for a building to land on he thought, 'Shit gotta land fast don't have much time.'

As they landed All Might reprimanded Flynn, "That was a risky thing to do you should know better than that!"

"Well I said I needed to ask you something, and I don't let people leave until I get my questions answered." Flynn responded angrily, this caught All Might's attention. "I need to know All Might, can I be a hero even though I let people die in front of me without lifting a finger out of fear? COULD I HOPE TO BE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS YOU WITH THIS HOLDING ME BACK!?" Flynn had finally asked the thing weighing on his mind for years.

End

How did you all like it? I hoped you enjoyed a review with constructive criticism to help me becaome a better writer. If you want to flame that is fine two but it won't get you anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright ready or not here comes the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"With that-" All Might started but was cut off by pain, he started to steam but Flynn didn't notice and continued speaking, "I had the chance to save lives but I failed I was too afraid. I just sat there as a bystander. I want to move past it and be a hero like you!"

As Flynn looked up at All Might all he saw was a skeleton looking man. Flynn decided the best option was to panic, "What the fuck? Who in the hell are you? You aren't All Might! You're an imposter!" Flynn proceeded to light his fists on fire and glare at All Might.

"I assure you kid I am the real All Might. I got injured about 5 years back. Now I can only do hero work 3 hours a day. The rest of the time this is what I look like." All Might explained. He lifted his shirt up to show Flynn the injury.

"That actually makes sense, now that I think about it, you haven't been as active lately. You said 5 years ago right? Wasn't that the battle with Toxic Chainsaw?" Flynn look concerned and grimaced at the injury.

"The punk was good but he didn't land any serious hits on me. This battle was one almost no one knows about. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. If you want to be a hero kid you will have to put all your worries and doubts behind you, because when you have innocents to protect just a single moment of self doubt can cause a lot of people to die. So unless you can put it behind you, no you can't be a hero." All Might said. Flynn looked dejected and disappointed, "I see, thank you for your honesty."

"There are several other things you can do with your talents, maybe you can be a hero if you learn to leave your past in the past." All Might looked guilty and saddened, "Now I need to get this one to the police station." As he looked in his pockets the bottles were missing. Right after he noticed his prisoner was gone an explosion rang out.

-A few minutes earlier-

"That damned Flynn thinking he's better than me. He is a good for nothing pussy who can't do jack shit. Thinking I'm too dumb. He must be the biggest fucking idiot on the planet." Marco ranted to himself, as he ranted he saw a bottle on the ground, so he kicked it to let off some steam. As the bottle hit a wall the sludge villain escaped and took Marco as a hostage.

"Finally a means for escape." The Sludge villain looked ecstatic, "Now I can get All Might off my trail." Marco shot off some ice and shouted, "Get off of me you piece of shit!" Marco's ice struck a power line and gas line that caused a massive explosion.

-Back to Flynn and All Might-

Flynn and All Might both rushed to the scene. They went at different times, All Might got there first. As Flynn arrived he looked at the villain and noticed they had a hostage. There was also shards of ice and fire everywhere. The heroes didn't have proper quirks to fight the villain. They did nothing as the hostage struggled to get loose.

'This is bad, it took a lot for me not to suffocate, how long has that person been in there?' Flynn thought fanticly, 'A hero with the right quirk will come. They will come!' Then Flynn took a closer look at who the hostage was. It was Marco! Flynn rushed in without a second thought. His backpack fell to the ground as he ran. He lit both of his entire arms on fire burning off the sleeves of his school uniform shirt and revealing a dragon tattoo on his left arm (think Natsu's fire dragon king tattoo and no it doesn't contain powers it is purely for looks). He charged with a wide left hook and hit the villains eye causing the villain to lose some grip on Marco. Flynn proceeded to attempt to pull Marco out but didn't get to far.

"Get off of me you jackass!" Marco shouted at Flynn.

"I can't sit back and let someone die, not when there is something I can do!" Flynn retorted. All Might seeing this decided that he needed to act, he buffed up to his hero form and charged in.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might shouted his move as from his fist a blast of air pressure hit the sludge villain. The sludge villain was blown apart by the air blast and Marco and Flynn escaped. As the police then collected the scattered pieces of the villain, Flynn was chewed out by the heroes for his reckless actions and Marco was praised for his quirk.

"There was no reason for you to get involved kid. We had things under control." the hero Death Arms chewed out Flynn.

"That does it!" Flynn shouted then everyone focused on him, "There was plenty reason for me to get involved. You were doing nothing as my classmate was being suffocated. You were all more worried about your own skin rather than doing your job. If I hadn't stepped in he would have probably died. I'm done here. I am going home."

As Flynn got closer to his house Marco popped up to yell at Flynn.

"You didn't help me you useless shit! I could have taken him myself you bastard!" Marco shouted at Flynn then walked off.

'I can't tell if he is angry I helped or angry that I proved to him yet again I can fight.' Flynn thought. All Might then popped up in front of Flynn.

"I am her-" All Might started but coughed up blood and deflated.

"Dude, you gotta watch where you spray that stuff. You know blood is a biohazard right?" Flynn nonchalantly said as his reaction.

"Young man I am here to discuss our conversation from earlier. You said you had doubts and worries but today you pushed them aside to act on the greater good." All Might started not caring about Flynn's previous comment, Flynn started to feel his cheeks getting wet from tears as All Might continued, "There are several stories about heroes and how they became great. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Today that was you."

"Yes." Flynn weakly choked out through the tears.

"YOUNG MAN YOU TOO CAN BECOME A HERO!" All Might declared.

* * *

If you don't mind leave reviews for constructive criticism or flames, after all we all need to eat something.


	3. Author's Note

I just realised that I haven't given any physical description of Flynn, so here it is. This is at the time the story starts.

Age: 14

Hight: 5'4"

Weight: 170lbs (all muscle)

Hair color: Fire red/orange

Eye color: gold

After he gets into UA this is what his physcal description is just for future reffrence.

Age: 15

Hight: 5'6"

Weight: 185 (still muscle)

Lastly his birthday is October 25th. Due to how the Japanese school system works he would be 15 by the time the term starts. That is all for now folks!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, this is Flynn here bringing another Dragon Hero Chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a few announcements at the end of the chapter.

"Blah Blah Blah" speech/talking

'hmmmmmmm' thoughts

"I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk." All Might spoke.

"What?" Flynn asked with a look on his face that made him look like he was trying to solve the meaning of life.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see the loo on your face! You look ridiculous! Now kid I'm not going to force this on you, it is your choice if you want this or not" All Might explained, "The name of my quirk is One For All. It is a sacred torch that has been passed down. From one person to the next. One improves it and passes it on then the next does the same, now I give it to you."

"This is confusing but I get the gist of what you are saying, I accept your offer. I will be your apprentice." Flynn looked into All Might's eyes and took the opportunity given to him.

"No hesitation, I like it! Now your body is in great physical condition so we don't have train you in that." All Might contemplated, "We will start your training with the quirk straight away. Now, we need a place to train, but where?"

"My house would be fine, it has a training room that can withstand quite the beating." Flynn said, "I use it to train my flames to be bigger and hotter."

"That will work perfectly. I will see you on Saturday." All Might said as he began to walk away, "Now that I think about it, where is you house?"

"Go to the South West Musutafu Station then go 20 miles North." Flynn stated dryly.

"Thank you young man." All Might continued to walk away.

-The first training session-

"So, I am going to transfer my power to you so that we can start." All Might said in his buff form.

"So how does this work? Some crazy dance, chant a sacred ritual, or something like that?" Flynn asked with deep interest.

All Might chuckled and reached behind his head and pulled out a hair, "Eat this."

Flynn burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is a good one All Might! I didn't know you had that good of a sense of humor! Ok now what do I really have to do?"

"Eat this." All Might said with a serious tone.

Flynn's face dropped, "You were being serious?" All Might nodded his head.

"Give it here." Flynn looked dejected, to the hair from All Might's hand and ate it, "So gross. Nothing personal but your hair is horrid."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! None taken. Now in the meantime, show me what you can do so I know how far you need to go. This will also help you digest the hair faster." All Might said then pointed to a punching bag, "Use the punching bag."

Flynn stared at the bag for a bit then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks in rapid succession while maintaining an impeccable defense that All Might couldn't think of how to penetrate. It was clear to All Might that Flynn had a lot of formal training in martial arts. Flynn grew in intensity as he threw more and more hits at the bag forcing it to fly farther back every time he hit it. Then with a massive haymaker the bag broke off the hook hanging it. It hit the wall and burst open pouring sand.

"Sorry about that. It happens sometimes when I get a little intense." Flynn said as he picked up a broom and dust pan and swept up the sand and threw it and the bag into a garbage bin.

"Not a problem. Let us see if the power that I gave to you has kicked in." All Might said, "Try and access it, try how you would your other quirk but search for a different feeling."

Flynn thought of how his father taught him how to use his quirk. He thought of the fire in his belly the one that was unruly and untamed yet complied. Then he felt a smaller more tamed fire and reached into that and threw a punch in thin air. His right arm when he used his new quirk looked like scales had popped onto his body where the quirk was being used. Then as the punch ended a blast of pressurized air came from his fist and right arm broke from the recoil. All the bones in that arm shattered.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT! JEEZ WHAT THE HELL? FUCKIN A, THIS HURTS!" Flynn continued to shout obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

"Ah yes, I figured this would happen. Now that you know what using the quirk feels like try lowering the output." All Might said like it was basic math.

"You knew this would happen?" Flynn asked ominously, "You know I used my right arm right."

"Yes, what about it?" All Might looked intrigued at his question.

"I am left handed." Flynn charged up his new quirk and gave All Might a hard right hook to the face and yelled, "HOW IS THAT FOR LOWERING THE POWER? You should have fucking warned me of that!"

"Ow that hurt." All Might winced in pain than looked a Flynn's face of 'really you're hurt'. All Might continued, "Sorry, anyway let's get that arm of yours' healed."

Flynn crudely wrapped up his arm in bandages. All Might took him to Recovery Girl and got him healed.

"You fool, you can't be so risky teaching this boy Toshinori." Recovery Girl said as she walked All Might with her syringe shaped cane.

"Ow, ow, stop, stop!" All Might said over and over until she did, "At least he learned how to control it on his second try. My guess is he can use about 5% of your power."

"Yea, but you could have warned me that my arm would be destroyed you dip shit!" Flynn yelled as he raised his freshly healed arm. Then an intense presence filled the room.

"Language young man." Recovery Girl said with a glint in her eyes that promised pain to the next person who said a bad word.

"Yes ma'am" Flynn and All Might said at the same time.

'She is scarier than my mom and sister combined were and they had combat quirks in the prime of their life. She is an old lady with a healing quirk.' Flynn thought to himself sweating bullets.

"Now go get some rest and if this dimwit gets you hurt again come to me." Recovery Girl said kindly.

-The second month of training-

Over the past month Flynn regulated and managed to incorporate One For All into his fighting style a bit. He was having trouble incorporating it into his fighting more. When he used it in his legs he could be speedy, but in his arms it would let him hit harder. As he trained and trained he grew more frustrated with each day and began to feel less worth of the power he had been given. He was training alone punching his bag until he snapped and used One For All to punch the bag. It hit the wall and it exploded sand everywhere.

"God damn it. There is sand everywhere… Everywhere." Flynn looked at the sand for a minute then, "I GOT IT!" He picked up his phone and called All Might. The phone went to voicemail.

"Come over as soon as possible. I just had a breakthrough with One for All." Flynn said all excited and hung up bouncing with excitement. He tried his idea out and it worked perfectly. All Might when he got to Flynn's house was impressed with what he saw. Flynn had realized that he should stop moving his power and spread it all over his body.

-Months three through ten of training-

Flynn had improved his control of One For All and had incorporated it into his fighting much better since the breakthrough. He also raised his control of it from the 5% to 10% within those 7 months. He had grown taller by a few inches making him 5'8". He worked hard and brutally. His flames had also grown stronger as well. Partially to the stockpiled power of One For All and partially due to hard work. All Might was impressed with Flynn's hard work but he felt like he has gotten nowhere. He was frustrated.

"You may not see your growth, but I do. You have far exceeded my expectations. You have impressed the number one pro in Japan. How many people can say that? Not many people can besides you." All Might said calmly, "Now tomorrow is the entrance exam for UA. Get your sleep, it is going to be a big day."

"Yes sir, and thank you for your encouragement." Flynn said with a small smile.

"No problem kiddo." All Might smiled back as he left Flynn's house.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would appreciate it if you checked out my profile to learn a bit about me and get some of my references. Feel free to leave a comment I love controversy and criticism to improve my writing. Now a few things are changed from canon. First, Momo isn't a recommendation student her place will be taken by Tokoyami. Second, Koji Koda is in the general education department of UA high not the hero program. I needed to take out one person for plot reasons and his quirk just doesn't seem like it would be much help in the entrance exams. Sorry Koda fans if there are any but he just got the short end of the stick, like Shinso did. Feel free to comment I love controversy and criticism to help make my writing better for you all.

See you in two weeks, for real this time.

Signing off, Flynn


	5. Chapter 5

-That night-

As Flynn's head hit the pillow he fell asleep instantly. His dream was a memory from long ago.

Flynn was in his first grade class at a private school, he was there because his parents thought it would be a good idea for him to experience it. They were in class and they were doing a show and tell of quirks. The last to go was a black haired girl with a spiky ponytail. He saw her quirk make a Russian nesting doll.

"I can only create things from exposed skin or my clothing will rip." The girl said.

As classes continued he noticed the girl was missing then remembered some passing conversation.

'That girl will only ever be a trashy hero like Uwabami.' He remembered some random kid say.

"Excuse me Miss," Flynn addressed his teacher, "can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure thing Flynn. Go on." The teacher responded. As soon as Flynn left the classroom he smelled that girl's scent and went running to find her. As he approached her he heard her sobbing stop.

"What do you want?" That girl asked with venom in her voice, "Are you here to make fun of me too?"

"Nah, that would take too much effort. I am here to see if you are ok. After all, what kind of hero would let someone wallow in misery?" Flynn said with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" That girl asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I see someone in trouble I just can't turn away. Plus I'm not much better. If my clothes aren't fire-proof they burn right off." Flynn joked as he burned a hole in his school uniform, "Now let's get back to class."

They became quick friends and at the end of the year when Flynn transferred schools they were both devastated.

"We will see each other at UA ok?" Flynn asked that girl as he left.

"Yea." She replied as they said their tearful goodbyes. Throughout the dream whenever someone one said her name was said it just came out as that girl because he couldn't remember the name. Flynn then awoke with a start.

"Gah, that is the third time I've had that dream. She probably doesn't remember me." Flynn said, "Better get ready for the exam."

Flynn stretched, lifted weights, ran, and the works. Then opened his garage and got on his motorcycle that he made with his own two hands. He rode on to UA and walked through the front gate and walked towards his destiny.

He aced the written exam with ease. Then he walked into the auditorium and took his seat. He was seated right next to Marco. He saw their ID numbers were one after another but they were in different battle centers. Present Mic was the announcer. He explained how the practical exam. There are 3 robots a 1 point bot, 2 point bot, and a 3 point bot. Flynn was processing it as he talked to himself to better explain it to himself. Then a boy with blueish-black hair stood up and asked a question.

"Excuse me sir, but you only listed three bots but on the hand out there are four. If this an error on the school's part it is shameful. We are exemplary students and we deserve the best. And you in the back. You have been mumbling the entire time. Stop it this isn't a joke to the rest of us, if it is to you then leave."

"Oi, fuck off, you don't get the right to determine if I think this is a fucking joke. After all, I'm not laughing. Also, if you hadn't interrupted him he probably would have explained. So, why don't you sit you ass down and shut the fuck up."

"Now now, let's all calm down. The fourth villain is just an obstacle. Think of him as a trap you should avoid. Now as Napoleon Bonaparte said 'a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Now let's hear a big PLUS ULTRA!"

The room stayed silent for that and they all moved towards their battle centers.

As Flynn got into his fire proofed work out outfit, which consisted of a black tank top, sweatpants, and a red and black reptile scale looking scarf, he began to stretch and loosen up. This outfit left the tattoo on his left arm exposed.

The boy with blue hair walked up to Flynn and asked, "What kind of ruffian are you? First you use such vulgar language, then you have a tattoo on your arm, exposed."

"Like I said earlier fuck off, and get to know a person before you judge them. You have no idea who I am, what has happened to me, and what I have done to be here." Flynn' voice filled with malice, "And this tattoo is the only thing I have to remember my late mother by. Same goes for the scarf with my father before you make a rude comment about it. Now leave, I need to get ready."

Soon after that the test started and Flynn was the first one off since he noticed the doors open before anyone else. He was destroying robots left and right. He easily picked off the robots with a combo of speed, power, and precision. Plus One For All and his flames made it easy to tear through the robot's thin metal plating. The exam was only 15 minutes and after about 10 of them he had already racked up 93 points. He had also stopped to help some people who were about to be ambushed or who bit off more than they could chew. He was taking a small break and catching his breath when he heard rumblings and saw the zero pointer. He had to fight that thing. On his way over there he heard a cry for help. There was a black haired girl trapped in some rubble.

'Damn it I got to help her but if I don't stop that thing first we will both get crushed.' Flynn thought before yelling to the girl, "Just hang on a minute, I need to disassemble this thing first."

Then he ran towards the bot with all the speed he could muster then jumped.

Flynn shouted the name of the attack he was going to use, "Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

As he swept his arms in a circular motion a blade of flame came out of each arm and caused several explosions as it traveled to its intended target. He then landed so after the impact of the attack. The impact caused a combustion that caused shrapnel to fly everywhere. A large mate all bar was flying at high speeds towards the black haired girl until Flynn jumped in between her and the bar. The impact of it caused him to cry out in pain and he felt his right shoulder joint become dislocated.

"Are you ok?" The black haired girl asked worried.

"Yea, just a dislocated shoulder." Flynn was nonchalant about it as he popped his shoulder back into place, "Here, let's get you out from underneath there." He began to lift the loose rubble up first in an effort to get her free, then he moved on and got some of the bigger stuff out of the way.

After he got her free he began to check for injuries and told her, "It seems you have a broken arm. What is your favorite color?"

"What does that ha-" she began to ask before Flynn set her arm back into place, "OW, you could have warned me you were going to do that."

"If I did that you would have tended up your muscles in your arm then it would have been harder and more painful to set your arm. Now let me wrap it up until you can get a proper cast." Flynn started to rip up his tank top but stopped when he heard a voice.

"No need for that young man. I can help with this young girl's injury." The voice was Recovery Girl's, "Now let me handle this." Recovery Girl used her power on the girl her pain faded.

"Now then the exam is over so why don't you all go home and await your results." Recovery Girl said.

As Flynn started to leave he said to the girl, "Hope to see you in class."

"Yea, same." She responded. Flynn left the grounds and went to where he parked his motorcycle and rode back home.

Sorry for the late update, my life just got very chaotic. That and new games came out so I got distracted.

This time I am determined to get the next chapter out in 2 weeks.

Flynn signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating this story for a while. I won't be able to upload for a while after this. Sorry for any inconvenience this may provide. I hope you understand that personal shit happens in my life.

Flynn signing out for now.


	7. Chapter 5 i guess

I'M BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! Sorry for being so long but I had some stuff I needed to do. Man real life sucks big hairy monkey balls. So here is the next Chapter in The Dragon Hero.

He had waited for a week and was worried.

'All Might hasn't contacted me since the day of the entrance exam. I couldn't have failed could I?' His self doubts getting to him. He heard a knock on the front door.

'That's an odd wonder who that could be. All Might contacts me before he comes.' He thought as he opened his front door.

"Is this the residence of one Flynn Hunter?" A mailman asked then said as Flynn nodded, "You have a letter from UA. I need you to sign this." He held out some sort of tablet and Flynn eagerly signed and took the letter. He immediately went to his room and opened it.

"I am here as a projection!" Projection All Might yelled, "You did extremely well in the entrance exam. You aced the written portion with a 100%. The practical though… You excelled at that. You got 93 combat points alone, which already put you in first place. But you stopped to help those less fortunate. For that you got extra points. Due to your heroic actions during the exams you earned 77 rescue points putting you at 170 points. That beat the top score in the entrance exam history, which was 160. So welcome to your hero academia." Flynn was in tears by the end of All Might's monologue. All Might called Flynn later that night and they met up at Flynn's house.

"Most impressive kid. I wasn't on the row of judges that determined rescue points so this was all you. You not only impressed me but also several of your soon to be teachers." All Might told Flynn.

"Thank you All Might. Thank you for training me and giving your power to me." Flynn said while bowing to All Might.

"Quit bowing kid, and it isn't my power anymore, it's yours." All Might said, "Now, I am going to go. Get your rest and see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing sensei. See you tomorrow." Flynn said as he locked the door and went to his room to sleep.

Flynn woke up from a dreamless sleep. Then he got ready for his first day at UA and put on his UA uniform. Instead of the tie he wore his father's scarf and he wore the sleeves rolled up to show off his tattoo. He got on his motorcycle and rode to school like he did for the entrance exam. He parked his bike a short way away from the school. After he walked in he put all the unnecessary things for class in his locker. He walked into class and was the first one there. He went to his desk, sat down, propped his legs up on his desk, and shut his eyes for a few minutes. Then he was interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me but I must request that you take your feet off this desk at this moment. You are disrespecting this fine institution and the ones who sat at this desk before you." Low and behold it was the blue haired boy from the exams.

"Oh it is you from the entrance exams. The asshole who was bold enough to assume that it was a joke to me." Flynn said with the same venom in his voice at the exams, "By what is your name, this way I can stop calling you the blue stuck up prick in my head."

"How dare you insult me like that? Are you sure you are here to be a hero? Let's start over. I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy. What might your name be?" Tennya Iida said.

"The name is Flynn Hunter. Now leave me alone and let me get some shut eye. I didn't sleep well last night and I am not a good person to be around when tired." Flynn said as he went back to sleep. The rest of the class funneled in and the last to arrive about 5 minutes before class started was a girl named Ochako Uraraka.

After she arrived some yellow thing with a face popped up behind her and some, "Uraraka you are late. You aren't being rational, you have 3 years here you need to make the most of them. I am your home-room teacher Shota Aizawa. Now put these on and we will head outside." He pulled out a gym uniform and passed some of them around. They went to the locker rooms and got changed. Flynn still wore his scarf and made sure his tattoo was on full display.

They all arrived outside and Aizawa explained what they were doing, "Today I am going to be testing your quirks in a little test. There will be 8 events; 50-metre dash, the Seated Toe Touch, the 2 KM run, the Sit-Ups, the Grip Strength Test, the Standing Long Jump, the Sustained Sideways Jump and the final test the Pitch. You can use your quirks as freely as you want. Flynn scored highest on the entrance exams, so why don't you demonstrate the pitch for us." He tossed Flynn a softball. He rolled it in his hands a bit and tossed it up and down.

"How far away is the edge of UA property from this point?" Flynn asked while stretching for his throw.

"14KM, why do you want to know?" Aizawa responded.

"So I know how far to throw the ball. You all might want to cover your ears." Flynn was nonchalant about it and everyone except Marco and a blonde with spiky hair that looked kinda like an explosion. He then concentrated the max amount of One For All he could handle into his pointer finger and propelled his hand forward with flames then at the peak of his throw he propelled the ball with his flames on top of One For All. This caused it to go so fast the ball broke the sound barrier and caused Marco and the blonde to go deaf for a few seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED US!" The blonde was pissed and charged Flynn with a big right hook. Flynn simply grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground and held him there with a foot to the base of his neck.

"I did warn you, you didn't listen. I told you to cover your ears but you didn't think I was serious. Also teach the ball should be landing soon." Flynn never broke his nonchalant attitude.

"Indeed it has, 14KM was the result. Impressive you also didn't injure yourself in the attempt." Aizawa said and read the results off of a phone sized tablet.

"This looks like fun." A pink skinned girl said. Next to her a redhead guy said, "YEA, WE GET TO USE OUT QUIRKS ALL WE WANT!"

"You think this is fun? The person who comes in last in this event will be deemed to have no potential and be expelled from UA, you don't even get to go to gen Ed and try and earn your spot back." Aizawa said in his cold and calculating voice.

"All right, cut throat competition. Just the way I like it." Flynn was cool as a cucumber as he spoke. The games began and everyone was off at full sprint, literally, in the 50-meter dash Flynn got first at 1 second flat. He used One For All and his flames to propel himself to ridiculous speeds. For the sit ups he came in 2nd some boy named Sato used his quirk to do over 100 sit-ups in 1 minute. The first for seated toe touch was a girl named Mina Ashido who used her extreme flexibility. Flynn scored 6th in that event. For the standing long jump everyone passed besides a boy with balls on his head named Minoru Mineta. He made up for it by getting first in the repeated side steps. Flynn managed to snag 2nd place there. Then was the ball toss since he had set quite the record every one was aiming to beat Flynn's score. There was one person who did, it was Uraraka with her quirk that got the ball out of the atmosphere and her score was determined as infinity. Then Flynn won the grip strength test by crushing the machine, with about 1,000 kilos of pressure. The runner up was a 760 by Shoji, a six armed boy who could change the ends of the arms to different things. Then for the 2 KM dash Flynn did the same thing as the 50 meter sprint except more paced. He placed first, second was a boy with ice powers Shoto Todoroki, third was the explosive blonde Katsuki Bakugo, then fourth Iida, and fifth was the black haired girl from the exam whose name is Momo Yaoyorozu. When he saw Yaoyorozu he got the wider deist sense of dejavu. What was that girl's name from all those years ago?

'Nah it couldn't be her, she had to have forgotten me by now. Although I could swear their looks are so similar. GAH WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HER NAME?' Flynn shook his head as he walked to see the final results. Meanwhile Momo was thinking similar thoughts.

'He gives me the strangest sense of dejavu. He reminds me of that boy from the first grade. It can't be him could it. Why can't I remember that boy's name?' Momo was very frustrated that she couldn't remember. They gathered around Aizawa to see the results. The results were:

1\. Flynn Hunter 2. Momo Yaoyorozu

3\. Shoto Todoroki 4. Marco Dolis

5\. Katsuki Bakugou 6. Tenya Iida

7\. Fumikage Tokoyami 8. Mezo Shoji

9\. Mashirao Ojiro 10. Eijiro Kirishima

11\. Mina Ashido 12. Ochako Uraraka

13\. Rikido Sato 14. Tsuyu Asui

15\. Yuga Aoyama 16. Hanta Sero

17\. Denki Kaminari 18. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Toru Hagakure 20. Minoru Mineta

"Oh and I lied, last place isn't getting expelled. That was just a logical ruse to get you all to do your best! Now don't take this as a time to slack off. Just know that I have the authority to expel you at any time if I begin to see your growth stagnate." Aizawa said with the biggest shit eating grin any human could muster, "You can pick up a course sheet in the classroom. Also, Flynn your forms don't need to be signed."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the bottom few said.

"You guys really feel for that?" Flynn asked seriously, "I mean sure he has expelled students in the past but if you really applied yourself he wouldn't have expelled you. You really should research the people you know you are going to come under contact with."

As they got to the classroom after changing back into their uniforms they conversed. Marco and Bakugo got the paper and left immediately. They also traded phone numbers with each other. Then something that Aizawa said piqued Kaminari's interests.

"Yo Flynn, why did Aizawa say your papers don't need to be signed? Did your parents like, do something after you got your acceptance letter?" Denki asked.

"Well ya see, it is kinda hard for your parents to sign something when they are dead and don't get all 'I am so sorry for your loss' and that crap. It was 5 years ago and I am over it. Well as over dead parents you can get. Now I live alone in the same house I grew up in. I cook, clean, and I don't really have to pay the bills because since I am the last descendant of both sides of my family so I own the place." Flynn explained, "All my family have been heroes, now I am going to be one. Now let's lighten the mood, who wants to see the motorcycle I built?" The rest of the class followed. He showed them the red and black sleek build of his bike.

"So why do you ride this to school? You could just take a train?" Tenya asked him.

"Well my bike runs off of my quirk, it helps save fuel. After about 20 miles it becomes self-sustaining, and I live about 20 miles from the nearest train station, so there is no point in stopping at the station. Ya know?" Flynn responded, "So if you ever need help getting home I am your man. Now I am going to go home, see ya guys tomorrow." Flynn hopped on his motorcycle and left.

-The Next Day-

The classes were like normal high school classes in the morning. Flynn sat there playing on his phone because he had already studied all the material he would need to pass the UA hero course. Whenever a teacher picked on him he would answer correctly and swiftly to show he knew the material. When lunch got started he got his meal and sat down at an empty table and was soon joined by Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Jiro, Asui.

"Yo man, your performance on the quirk test yesterday was insane. I'm Denki Kaminari but you can just call me Denki." The yellow haired boy said.

"I am Momo Yaoyorozu. It is a pleasure to be eating with you." the black haired girl with a spiky ponytail said. As he looked at her again he got the same deja vu he did yesterday but shoved it aside.

"Kyoka Jiro is my name." This time it was the girl with the strange earlobes.

"I guess that leaves me. I am Tsuyu Asui but you can call me Tsu." The frog girl said.

"I see. Well I am Flynn Hunter. Just call me Flynn, I am not big on formalities. So what brings you here?" Flynn inquired.

"Well for starters there is nowhere left to sit and as for me personally, I am curious about your quirk." Tsu said in a laid back tone and the others nodded in agreement.

"Strait to the point but in order to gain something, something of equal or greater value must be lost, so why don't you tell me about your quirks first." Flynn said bluntly.

"Well my quirk is called a frog. It is pretty self explanatory. At least I think so, it just lets me do anything a frog can." Tsu explained and Flynn nodded in understanding.

Then Jiro spoke, "Mine is called earphone jack, my earlobes function like actual earphone jacks and I can hear very well with them as well as transmit my heart beat through them. For offensive purposes I can use them like whips." Jiro said.

"Mine is electrification, it allows me to cover myself in lightning and I can project it outwards but only in all directions. If I overuse it it causes my brain to short circuit." Kaminari stated.

"Mine is called creation. It lets me create anything I want from my exposed skin if I know the chemical makeup of it from the lipids in my body. If I use my quirk too much it makes me suffer from malnutrition." Momo said.

"Well I guess that means I have to tell you about my quirk. It is called fire dragon. It allows me to make and manipulate the fire of a dragon's. It also gives me heightened senses and durability. It also gives me an immense amount of strength that I can turn on and off due to the sheer amount and if I use too much it breaks whatever body part I use it in. The fire I make can come from anywhere on my body. I can't even breathe it. The downside is it runs on my vitality and energy so if I am sleepy I can't use it well." Flynn explained his quirk, "Now let me guess the next thing you're going to ask is if my tattoo is related to my quirk and no it isn't, it is part of a family tradition."

"Ok what about your scarf? Doesn't it get hot?" Tsu asked.

"It was my father's, his mother made it for him. And now my quirk also lets me regulate my body temperature so I don't get hot or cold. I also can't get sick because I am immune to fire and can run fire through my body without hurting myself and kill any foreign cells in my body. It is really useful in mundane life. Hey Yaoyorozu can you create radioactive isotopes with your quirk?" Flynn said in a rushed tone.

"I don't know. Why are you wondering?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Just thought it would be interesting if you could. You could probably make liquids and gasses with your quirk too. You could do all sorts of stuff like make water vapor bombs to weaken fire based quirks or a sleeping dart in order to incapacitate foes." Flynn began to mutter on about the possibilities of Momo's quirk.

"Flynn, uh, Flynn snap out of it man you're freaking me out." Jiro said and clapped in front of his face to get his attention.

"Oh sorry about that, I just like to find different applications for quirks. How do you think I came up with the idea for my motorcycle?" Flynn said, "I made the thing from scrap metal. I made the engine and everything except the tires."

After he finished talking the bell rang

and it was time for the hero course's heroics class. Flynn and his new friends walked towards the classroom making small talk along the way.

After everyone was seated All Might came in yelling, "I AM HERE… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" He wasn't doing it like a normal person. Everyone began to gush about how cool he looked and about his silver age costume.

"Today we will be doing basic training so get your hero costume on and meet me at the training grounds!" All Might shouted as everyone took their hero costumes, went to the locker room and got changed.

Flynn's costume consists of a high collar red button up trench coat worn open, a black tank top under that that hugged his muscles tightly, some baggy black sweatpants, a pair of sandals (imagine the ones from Naruto), and various metal armor platings on his right forearm, right upper arm, chest, and shins. He had a visor over his eyes that was connected to things on his ears. The visor was red and the ear covers looked like he frilled the sides of a dragon's head and the visor rested on his nose. The finishing touch a sword strapped to his back in a sheath that is decorated with a fire like design, the sword hilt had a dragon head to decorate the cross guard. Flynn stepped out of the locker room at the same time Momo stepped out of the female one. She was dressed in a red leotard and a belt with a book sitting on it kept there by a strong magnet.

She asked him, "Why are you wearing metal? Wouldn't it just melt from your flames?"

"No this metal is well… weird in its purest form. It is almost like it is alive and takes in everything done to it to grow stronger. You can usually only forge it twice. Once into an ingot and the second is whatever you end up forging it into. I actually forged the swords and armor myself." Flynn told her about the anomalous metal.

"Maybe if you show me the chemical configuration I could try making some." Momo thought out loud as they started to walk towards the rest of the class.

"I would love to show you but like I said, it is a strange metal I haven't been able to find the chemical configuration. Also about your costume, you should get a cloak or something." Flynn spoke bluntly.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" She asked while glaring at him.

"Well the large opening in the front is like telling a villain 'Hey here are my vitals come kill me please!' I think you look great in the costume but it leaves a lot of room for villains to find your vitals easier. Plus with the cloak you could create things in secret and keep your foes guessing about what you have under there." Flynn explained then thought, 'HOLD THE FUCK UP! Did I just say I think she looks great in that costume? Holy shit I did. Why? Why? My fucking dumb ass brain! Think before you speak idiot, think!'

Momo blushed at the compliment and spoke up, "Thanks for the tip. I think I will invest in one."

They arrived at the rest of the class and stayed in the back to listen to All Might. There was a green haired man standing next to him in what could only be described as a normal teachers outfit with a button up shirt and a nice pair of slacks. His hair was a wild mess and he had a nervous look on his face, almost as if he had never been in front of a class before, which he hadn't but they didn't know that.

"I would like to introduce you to my colleague here. He is hosting a new class for you first years to help develop your quirks together. He is Izuku Midoriya." All Might said in his usual boisterous tone.

Katsuki decided now would be a good time to interrupt, "SHITTY DEKU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH?!"

Midoriya's face went from nervous and scared to cold and calculating, "Listen here Katsuki, I hold the same authority as any of the teachers here even if it is my first year teaching. Just know boy, that I will not hesitate to expel you from this school and get you blacklisted for every hero school in Japan if you don't start behaving yourself and treating me with respect."

Everyone including Katsuki was in shock at how fast this seemingly nervous wreck of a teacher changed personalities. Then Midoriya spoke up again, "Anyways as All Might said my name is Izuku Midoriya, you can just call me Izuku-sensei if you want. I just got done studying on I-Island on quirk advancement in order to help aspiring students such as yourselves utilize your quirks to the fullest of your capabilities."

"Excuse me Izuku-sensei but what is your hero name? I haven't seen you before and aren't all UA teachers pro heroes?" Ashido asked.

"Ah, well, you see, the thing is… Well I am actually quirkless, so I am not a hero. I desired to teach here because before I was quirkless I wanted to be a hero but since I couldn't reach that goal I thought I should help others reach their goal of becoming a hero." Izuku stumbled on his words at first and everything he did, Katsuki looked like he wanted to kill Izuku more and more.

"Oh, sorry for intruding, Izuku-sensei." Mina apologized.

"Nonsense, you were curious so you asked a question. It was bound to come out eventually with Katsuki here. I mean I used to babysit him when he was a kid. The damned brat still has no respect for me I see. I guess absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder for everyone." Izuku jokes. Everyone but Katsuki laughed, he looked like he was going to kill everyone in the vicinity.

"Now that we are done with introductions, let's get started with the assignment." All Might said and everyone looked at him, "Let me finish explaining everything before any questions are asked ok?" Everyone nodded at that.

"So today you will be conducting 2 vs 2 indoor combat scenarios. After all, it is the most dastardly villains that hide indoors with secret lairs and such. The villains will hide a nuclear weapon somewhere in the building and the heroes have to find it. You will be given a communicator to keep in contact with your partner and a roll of capture tape, if you wrap it around an enemy they are out of the exercise. The heroes win if they capture the villains or if they retrieve the weapon. You just have to touch the weapon to retrieve it. The villains win if they capture both the heroes or if the 15 minute time limit runs out. You will also be given a floor plan of the building to study before we begin. Any questions?" All Might finished off.

"Excuse me sir, how are we going to be deciding who our partners are and who our enemies are?" Iida was the one to ask.

"That is simple. Luck of the draw." All Might laughed.

"Is that really the best way to be doing things sir?" Iida asked again.

Flynn spoke up this time, "Yeah, actually it is. Heroes have to team up with people with unknown quirks or people they don't get along with all the time. Plus you will be going up against villains that have most likely seen your quirk before so they will most likely know what your weaknesses are."

"Exactly. Young Hunter." All Might said, "Now let's get this show on the road."

Team A: Momo Yaoyorozu and Flynn Hunter

Team B: Kyoka Jiro and Katsuki Bakugo

Team C: Rikido Sato and Ejiro Kirishima

Team D: Tsuyu Asui and Ochako Uraraka

Team E: Minoru Mineta and Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tenya Iida

Team G: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team H: Mina Ashido and Marco Dolis

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Hanta Sero

Team J: Toru Hagakure and Denki Kaminari

"Now with that out of the way the first match is Team B as the heroes and Team I as the villains." All Might proclaimed.

I hope this chapter more than makes up for my absence from uploading. I hope to have the next chapter up in 2 weeks.

Flynn signing out.


	8. the real chapter 6

Holy shit I actually made an update somewhat on time. Enjoy the shit show.

The teams split up and began to strategize for the upcoming battle. The villains hid the weapon and the heroes studied the floor plan.

"So what are your quirk earlobes?" Katsuki asked Jiro simply, "I need to know what you can do so we can win."

"Excuse me, what the hell is your problem you dip shit?" Jiro said, "You act like your big shit but you aren't in charge of me."

"Listen just tell me what you can do so we can win." Bakugo said, "My palms sweat a nitro-glycerin like substance that I can cause to explode."

"My quirk is called earphone jack, my earlobes function like actual earphone jacks and I can hear very well with them as well as transmit my heart beat through them. For offensive purposes I can use them like whips. So what are we gonna do?" Jiro explained.

"Wow that's cool. So here is how it is going to go down…" Katsuki started.

As they entered the building Katsuki told Jiro, "Plug in and tell me where they are at."

"Piss off arrogant prick." Jiro responded, "There are light footsteps on the 5th floor and heavier footsteps with an occasional third thud on the third. That one is most likely Ojiro."

"Alright you know the plan." Bakugo said as he continued to walk in.

"Yeah, yeah don't get in the way of your greatness and all that bullshit." Jiro responded with a heavy snark in her voice to which Bakugo snarled. They walked in and continued up to the third floor. When they got there they saw the blonde haired tail boy.

"Now that you are here you won't advance any further. Your journey ends here heroes." Ojiro said in a villain like menacing way.

"You are nothing better than a low level mini boss." Katsuki responded with a feral grin.

'What is with men and theatrics?' Kyoka thought. The boys charged each other, Ojiro with a martial arts and his tail and Bakugou with his palms open and explosions bursting from them. Katsuki started with a big right hook to Ojiro's ribs. He gasped from the impact and countered with his tail to Bakugo's right side which was blocked by his arm. Jiro used this moment of distraction to run past the brawl and continued up the building. As she climbed to the last set of stairs to her destination she was about to plug in to see if Sero had moved positions when a large blast rang out.

'Damn that was close, a second earlier and I would have been deafened.' She thought to herself as she plugged in, 'Seems he is in the same spot. He must be guarding the bomb there.' She began to run towards the place she heard Sero but then stopped when she noticed some of Sero's tape set up in a tra. She weaved in and out of the tape through the halls.

Bakugo and Ojiro continued to brawl. Bakugo was using small explosions to slowly wear down Ojiro. They have both been battered and bruised.

While panting, Bakugo asked, "So, are you ready to surrender?"

"Never, hero scum!" Ojiro exclaimed back. Bakugo charged with a left wide palm strike and as it hit Ojiro he let off a big ass explosion. Ojiro used the hit to propel him in a circle and used the momentum to back hand fist Bakugou in the face. Bakugo flew back a few feet then launched back using his explosions to propel himself and attempted to axe kick Ojiro in the head but it was blocked.

In the viewing room Flynn let off a low whistle, "Damn, they are evenly balanced but my bet is on Jiro and Bakugou. Ojiro has more experience but Bakugo has better situational awareness, and Jiro is more nimble and has better range than Hanta, but Sero has the advantage in maneuverability and brute strength so that one is a toss up."

"Do you have to over analyze everything and be a fucking nerd?" Marco asked, annoyed with Flynn's commentary.

"Know yourself, know your enemy and you need not fear the outcome of a thousand battles." Izuku interjected, "Flynn is right to analyze this so carefully. You won't be fighting your classmates after graduating but you might find someone with similar skill sets."

"Izuku-sensei, you forgot about friendly spars. Those can happen after graduating." Flynn responded with a bit of snark in his voice.

"True. Very true." Izuku said

Jiro made it to the room Sero was and stood outside to listen in.

"Ojiro, Ojiro are you ok. Come in, come in. What is the situation down there?" Sero was panicking. Jiro saw an opportunity and readied one of her jacks near the stereo in her boot and charged in. Sero noticed too late and in a panic shot some tape at Jiro but it was too late as she plugged in her jack to her boot and the sound waves knocked away the tape. She kept the sound waves going until Hanta passed out. She then walked over to the bomb and touched it.

"The training session is now over. Team B wins." All Might said. As they regrouped in the viewing room All Might spoke up, "Anyone know who the VIP of this exercise is?"

Flynn raised his hand at the same time as Momo and All Might motioned for Flynn to respond. Flynn replied, "Jiro is the VIP. She managed to follow the plan Bakugo set out flawlessly. She managed to catch Sero off guard. She slipped past Ojiro and ended the match. Ojiro did well but couldn't adapt to the situation. Bakugo was great at adapting but didn't have proper form and was far too violent. Sero lost his composure and was unable to regain it."

"Well said young Hunter. Couldn't have said it better myself." All Might said then thought, 'Wow he had something on all of them. He was able to keep track of everything.'

"All right, next battle." All Might said. The rest of the battles ended quickly. Todoroki froze the entire building in his. The rest were a little more difficult but were quick. Then it was the last one.

"Alright by the process of elimination that leaves Team A vs Team H!" All Might said in his usual boisterous tone. Flynn and Marco glared at each other while, then their teammates noticed, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Team A are the heroes while Team H the villains." Izuku took over.

The teams were setting up while Flynn told Momo, "Marco will most likely expect me to come in through the window or the front gate so we are going to take the approach from above. I need the following items…"

The exercise

"All right, can you hand me a grappling hook?" Flynn said to Momo, she made one and gave it to him. He threw it so it hooked on to the roof. They then climbed down the stairs floor by floor. They stopped on the 5th floor and went into a room. They then began to set things up. Flynn placed a suction cup thing on the floor and Momo started to weld a hole in the floor. The suction cup was attached to a rope and Flynn used that to real up the welded part of the floor. Flynn then attached Momo and himself to the rope and lowered them. They almost reached the bomb when a large wave of ice was launched at them. Flynn blasted fire at it and burned through the rope and they both fell to the ground, Flynn a little more graceful than Momo. Flynn charged at Marco, drew his sword and made a large slash. Marco responded by creating a sword of ice dense enough to not shatter on impact with the sword. They engaged in vicious sword dueling, exchanging several blows a second. Momo and Mina stared at the exchange in awe. In the moment they forgot that they were supposed to be fighting then turned to each other and began to fight each other. Momo made an acid resistant riot shield and bo staff. Mina created acid in her hands and threw it at Momo and charged her using acid at the bottom of her feet to skate across the floor. Then out of nowhere Flynn got thrown at them and hit Mina in the head and knocked her over. He recovered quickly and breathed a giant cone of fire at Marco and Marco responded with his own breath attack full of small ice shards. The two attacks canceled out then the two boys resumed their close combat exchange. Momo and Mina resumed their combat as well.

Flynn intentionally lost ground to get closer to Momo and whispered, "Create some smoke bombs and give them to me."

Momo did as he said and slipped them into a tool pouch on his costume's belt. Flynn kicked Marco forcing him back then took out one of the smoke bombs and used it. Marco's face dropped from the cruel smirk he had held all of the training session. Flynn closed in on Marco as the smoke faded and whispered something under his breath that Momo and Mina couldn't make out but whatever it was it made Marco's face drop even more and he was hit from a powerful strike from Flynn's sword. Flynn then dropped another smoke bomb and ran to the villain's weapon. Then Flynn placed his hand on the weapon effectively ending the training exercise.

As everyone gathered in the monitoring room All Might asked the same question that he did at the end of all the other teams rounds, "So can anyone tell me who the VIP of this round was?"

Tenya responded, "It was Flynn, sir. He was able to capture the weapon while effectively communicating with his team mates."

"Incorrect. It was Momo because she was able to follow and was the only reason I could carry out the plan I had made for the two of us. She was also very flexible when the plan needed to change in a split second." Flynn spoke up as a rebuttal to Tenya. These words caused Momo to smile warmly at Flynn

"Young Flynn brings up a fair point Young Tenya." All Might sensed the growing tension between the two and decided to side with his successor, "This wraps up today's lession so why don't you go get changed and to home room."

This is all for the next 2 weeks hope to see you then. Don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow.

Signing out, Flynn


	9. Chapter 7

I just realised that I should probably should start doing disclaimers to make 100% sure I don't get sued, because I am broke and couldn't pay up.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, if I had the aforementioned money I don't have I would totally try to buy it AND FINALLY GET IZUKU AND OCHAKO IT FUCKING KISS!

Sorry 'bout, now on to the story.

* * *

-After School-

As everyone was leaving school Momo got a phone call saying that her driver was going to be late.

"My driver is going to be late so I am going to stick around here guys. See you tomorrow." Momo said to Flynn, Tsu, Jiro, and Denki.

"Nonsense you can ride on my bike with me." Flynn said nonchalantly, "I got some extra gear in my bag. Just tell me the address of your house."

"Ok I will message my parents that a friend will be giving me a ride." Momo said to Flynn and he nodded to her.

"Follow me and put this on." said Flynn as he tossed her a leather jacket and as they got to the motorcycle Momo noticed that Flynn was not wearing any protective gear.

"Why aren't you wearing anything? I thought this gear was extra. If you gave it up for me you can have it back." Momo said in a very worried tone.

"No, I don't need it. Due to my quirk I won't get any injuries from a crash. I only wear this helmet to help alleviate my motion sickness otherwise I would crash all the time and that is not good for my insurance premium." Flynn said as he followed it up with a chuckle, "Let's get going."

On the ride to Momo's house not much was said due to Flynn concentrating on driving and Momo holding onto Flynn and burying her face in his back out of fear of falling off. She was holding her eyes closed.

About half way there Flynn said in a teasing tone, "You holding on real tight."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Momo stuttered out.

"It is fine. I don't mind." Flynn said softly as he rode on.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Momo shouted.

"Nothing, we should be getting there soon." Flynn shouted back, "I am going to speed up a bit, hold on"

Momo's grip tightened as Flynn picked up speed. The sudden burst of speed caused the motorcycle to pop a wheelie, this caused Momo to shriek.

"Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to scare you like that." Flynn chuckled at this.

"I would believe that you were sorry if you weren't laughing at me." Momo said as she gave Flynn the death glare. The glare caused Flynn's blood to go cold as he stopped laughing.

"I am sorry for scaring you Miss Yaoyorozu" Flynn said in the terrified tone one ould usually use when threatened by a woman, "We are coming up on your house now.

As they stopped in front of Momo's house Flynn couldn't help but comment, "HOLY SHIT! YOUR LOADED!"

"My family is quite wealthy. They run a corporation and I am the heiress." Momo said, put off by Flynn's reaction.

"Do you want me to drive you to my front door?" Flynn asked.

"No I will be fine, thank you for the ride though." Momo said as she started to walk away.

"No problem, if you need another one don't hesitate to ask. I have a lot of free time on my hands so it really is no trouble." Flynn said. Momo walked off waving forgetting that she was still wearing the jacket Flynn had given her. As Flynn rode off Momo looked down and noticed that she was still wearing the jacket Flynn had given her and blushed as she took it off and shoved it in her bag before her parents could have a chance to see it.

-The next day at school-

Flynn was at school about a half an hour early as usual. As he approached the front gates he noticed a swarm of reporters in front of the school gate.

"Great, this is just what I needed this morning. These damn reporters better not interfere with my nap time." Flynn said to himself sarcastically. He raised his body temperature enough to make the temperature in the surrounding area very uncomfortable for normal people.

"Excuse me, kid are you a student of All Might's. Can we get a quote from you about how All Might is as a teacher?" one of the random reporters asked.

"No, now get out of my way you are interfering with my before school nap time." Flynn said with a frown and began to slowly raise the temperature to make the reporters to back off.

"Please just a few minutes of your time." another said as they continued to surround him and point their mics at him.

"I said no. I have the right to remain silent. Now leave me alone and let me get to class." Flynn said.

"Come on kid we just want one quote." a female reporter got in front of Flynn.

"Reporters are all the same. You get an inch and you'll take a yard. You did the same to my family when they were heroes." Flynn said with contempt in his voice.

"How dare you say such a thing. We just want a quote so give it to us." the female reporter spoke again.

"No, now if you don't get out of my way I will call the cops and have you all arrested for harassment." Flynn said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"We have a right to get information about major events!" another reporter spoke up.

"I hardly doubt that All MIght being a teacher is a major event. You could be doing so many other things, like reporting about Stain or other heroes. All Might may be the top hero but he is just a human just like all the other heroes out there. Why not go interview the ones who aren't busy instead. I guess you got my quote after all." Flynn said as he walked passed the reporters who were in shock at his words.

As he got to class he sat at his desk feet propped up, his eyes closed and a cigarette in his mouth with a small smoke trail coming off it. As Momo walked into the room he perked up.

"Good morning. How are you this fine day?" Flynn asked as he took a long drag and didn't blow it out because of his quirk.

"You really should stop smoking, you are going to destroy your lungs with those." Momo said scowling at Flynn.

"No, thanks to my quirk when I inhale smoke it doesn't harm my lungs. It is my drinking that is more likely to blow my liver and even that is highly unlikely. As I asked before how are you?" Flynn chatted back.

"I am fine. Here is your jacket back, I didn't mean to take it yesterday." Momo said as she raised her eye at Flynn's earlier comment and held out the jaket to him.

"Nah, you keep it. It was my sister's, it bears too many painful memories." Flynn said as his usual smile faltered for a second. Momo almost missed his quick change in emotion then Flynn continued to smoke his cigarette until it was gone and flicked it in the trash.

"Score." Flynn said as the cigarette landed in the trash. He then took out his Nintendo Switch and began to play Skyrim on it.

Momo saw the switch and asked, "What game are you playing? I have never played many video games."

"It is called Skyrim, it's your typical monster and magic rpg but so much better. It is probably my favorite. I've played at least 6 to 7 hundred hours minimum." Flynn said. Momo simply nodded and took her seat as Flynn continued to play as more people filed through the door. He continued to play until about 5 minutes before class started when Aizawa-sensei showed up and began the class early as per usual.

"Today is a very important day. It could decide your future as pro heroes." Aizawa said and as his gaze intensified almost everyone broke out into a cold sweat of fear, "You are going to pick a class president."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and thought, 'Finally, normal stuff."

"Don't just brush this off as no big deal, being class president shows that you have the ability to be a leader in a crisis situation and will give you a better chance of being taken on by a highly respected agency or any agency you start will be more respected." Flynn said calmly, "My father was the president of his class and some of the current top 10 interned and were even sidekicks for him."

"Exactly Flynn, well spoken. Now you guys decide amongst yourselves. I am going to take a nap." Aizawa finished off. After he said those words the class erupted into an ear splitting roar, luckily Flynn was prepared for the sudden outburst and covered his ears for a second. Everyone was shouting about why they should be the class president, some (Mineta's) reasons were rather questionable. This continued for some time before Iida stood up.

"Everyone calm down, we will hold it to a vote." Iida said and that got everyone to calm down.

"Wait won't everyone just vote for themselves?" Momo asked.

"That is true but the people who get more votes will be the ones others trust enough with the job." Flynn said as he leaned back in his chair and crooked his neck back so he was looking at Momo upside down.

"I see. That does make sense." Momo nodded to Flynn. Everyone else voiced their approval with small murmurs.

"So everyone cast their ballots and I will read off the results." Iida said as he let everyone write down who they were voting for. He went down the rows collecting them and counted them off. As predicted by Momo almost everyone voted for themselves while the only people with more than one were Flynn with 4, Momo with 3, and Iida with 2.

"What the hell?! I should have been president, not those nerds!" Bakugo shouted in his usual manner.

'And you wonder why the only person who voted for you was you.' Flynn almost said out loud.

"Ok so your president is Flynn and your vice president is Momo." Iida said with a small hint of disappointment only picked up by Flynn, Marco and Momo.

-At lunch that day-

"So you get to be class president. Didn't you say your dad was the class president of his class?" Tsu asked Flynn.

"Yea he was, so was Captain." Flynn said while looking off in the distance.

"Captain? Who are you talking about?" Denki asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"My uncle. He is the captain of his band of heroes. I call him that out of habit." Flynn said and then his face darkened as he continued and raised a clenched fist, "I also owe him a big ass beatdown for abandoning me for 5 years."

"Dude, how do you seem so normal all the time with such a fucked up family?" Jiro asked him.

"The perfect combination of violent video games, extreme physical and mental conditioning, smoking, and my father's special dragon sage sake. Luckily he left instructions on how to make more in case of an untimely death. Captain and his group love the stuff." Flynn said as he lit a cigarette, pulled out his Switch, and a bottle at the same time. He began to then smoke, drink and play Skyrim at the same time, "Like I said the perfect combination."

"How the hell are you getting away with this? You are breaking like 50 school rules at the same time." Kaminari said while staring at Flynn in disbelief.

"The bottle is labeled water. As for the smoking, due to my quirk the smoke is like fuel so I got permission from the principal. The video games are just sheer luck." Flynn said while he took a big swig from his sake, "Also I am not giving you any sake, it takes a month to make and I only have 4 bottles left."

"I wasn'-" Kaminari started but was then cut off by an alarm screeching out.

"Security breach level 3, please evacuate the building." the alarm rang out.

As everyone ran out of the building shoving to get out of the building as fast as possible Flynn noticed it was the media reporters and turned to Momo who had managed to stay close to him, "Make me a megaphone."

She handed him a mega phone and he walked towards the wall. He heated his hands and feet so he could create grips to climb to the exit sign and gain everyone's attention.

"EVERYONE CHILL THE F OUT! It is just the media. One of them must have used their quirk to break in and try and get some news about All Might." Flynn shouted from the exit sign using the megaphone. This had the intended effect and everyone calmed down. After everyone cleared out Flynn jumped down and did a few flips as he did, went back to his stuff and sat down by his friends in awe of his acrobatics.

He glanced at their looks, downed the rest of his sake, and said, "You should see what I can do with rum instead of sake."

-With the teachers-

"Who did this?" Midnight said grimly staring at the remnants of the front gate, "and for what reason?"

"I don't know Kayama, but I fear that this is an omen for things yet to come." Nezu replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading, the comments section is running a little dry so don't be afraid to leave one or two. Also don't be afraid to pm me with thoughts and suggestions. Signing out for the next two weeks.

-Flynn.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry for not updating this story for what feels like forever. I was kicked out of my living space by my roommate and had to move in with my grandparents (thank god they live in the area) and since I was using their computer to write that is why I haven't updated. Now that I am settled in I hope I can start delivering chapters every other week like I promiced I would do.

Signing out for now,

Flynn Hunter


	11. Chapter 11

Still don't own My Hero Academia. if I did Ochaco and Izuku would have kissed already.

-The next day in hero class-

"Alright class, today we are going to be doing rescue training at an off campus facility. Go get into your costumes and meet me in front of the school." Aizawa said to the class.

As the class was getting in their costumes Iida walked up to Flynn, "We should make some seating arrangements so that boarding the bus will be more organised."

"No need, UA uses open seated buses for short length trips. Now I need to get these damned armor plates on, why did I ever go with this design." Flynn started to rant.

The class got on the bus and sat down. Flynn sat down and took his sword off his back and sat it in his lap as he sat down. Then he drew the sword, pulled a stone out of his cloak, unsheathed his sword and began to sharpen it.

"Why are you sharpening your sword? We aren't doing combat training." Momo asked.

"You never know what life will throw your way. I may need to slice stone. The best swordsmen can slice anything they want with their swords but nothing at all." Flynn said in a very sagely tone.

"Anything but nothing? How the hell does that work?" Bakugou asks seemingly irritated at nothing.

"I would demonstrate but I don't have the room. I can tell you though the use of a sword is an art that requires an extreme amount of discipline. I have been practicing since I was 5 and I am nowhere near the level of skill my uncle had when he was my age. Then again that man is a literal demon." Flynn said chuckling at the end of the last sentence, "Back me up Marco. Uncle truly is a demon am I right?"

"Don't remind me of that thing you bastard." Marco said while sweating profusely.

"He can't be that bad. Can he?" Momo asked her ceriousity now roused.

"I started training with him using swords when I was 5." Flynn started, "I lost count of the number of times he almost killed me after time number 143. I am not joking."

At that everyone just raised their eyebrows and Marco said, "I may hate his guts but he is telling the truth. I might add that happened after just 3 months of training. They trained together for 5 years."

"Quiet down now we are here. Now let's go in." Aizawa said in the grumpy tone he always spoke in.

They walked in the facility and many of the class stared around in awe. Then a person wearing a large bulky astronaut suit came walking up and spoke, "Welcome, my name is Thirteen and welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short."

As Uraraka was fangirling over Thirteen Flynn thought, 'Hmm, the abbreviation is like Universal Studios Japan.'

"Now before we begin there are two things I want to say, or three or four." Thirteen started lifting fingers one by one.

"Just get to the point Thirteen" Aizawa was looking grumpier than usual.

"Ok, ok. My point is that my quirk is called black hole. It is a quirk that I used to save many lives." Thirteen seriously.

"I know it is an incredible quirk that you have used on countless rescue missions." Ochako said while nodding her head really, really fast.

"While I do use my quirk to save people, it could just as easily be used to kill." Thirteen's voice became harsher, "A lot of you have quirks like that. I am sure that in All Might's combat training that you saw just how harmful your quirks can be. Here you will learn how to use them to help people. Now let's get star-"

"What is that? Is that a part of the training?" Kirishima interrupted as he looked past Thirteen at a black fog that formed in the central plaza. People began to step out of the fog, the two most noticeable being a large bird man and a pale, lanky, man with hand covering him and pale blue hair to match the rest of his paleness.

"Hmm, All Might should be here, maybe if we kill some kids he will come." The pale man said while scratching his neck.

"Stand back, those are real villains." Aizawa said as he lowered his goggles and grabbed his scarf. He rushed down and began to take down villains one after another.

Flynn looked down and to his right, "Hmm." He then looked straight forwards, "Fuck."

"Come on we got to go help him." Kirishima said as he, Bakugou, Flynn, and Marco looked ready to jump into action. Then the fog guy appeared in front of them. Aizawa cursed himself, 'I blink for a second and the guy who looks like the most trouble gets away.'

"Hello UA, we are the League of Villains. We are here to kill All Might. Seeing as he is not here we will have to lure him here." he began then was cut off by Bakugou and Kirishima attacking him. He moved his mist to block the blows. He then expanded his mist to envelop most of the students and they were teleported to different zones of the USJ.

-In the Fire zone-

As Flynn got his berings he saw Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari. He then saw a massive line of villains swarming the fire zone.

Flynn drew his sword and got in a fighting stance, "I am so glad I sharpened this."

"Yea, yea rub it in." Momo said, "Let's just get this over with."

They all began to fight the villains. They took out villain after villain but they just kept coming. Flynn swung his sword masterfully and shot fireballs at villains at a range.

"Alright everyone stand back. It is time to cook some small fries. What I am about to show you guys is strictly confidential. It is not to leave this room." Flynn said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"HAHAHA! This kid thinks that he can beat us? Lets get him." A large villain said while laughing then they began to charge at Flynn.

The other students nodded as Flynn took a deep breath and then began to suck fire from the surrounding areas into his mouth. Slurping sounds came from his mouth as everyone stopped doing everything in shock at what they were witnessing. The slurping noise finally died down and Flynn's smirk grew larger as he said, "Now I got a fire in my belly. FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

Flynn sweeped his arms in a circular motion as two blades of fire shot out and created a trail of explosions that wiped out all the villains except for a few that got out of the way.

"Momo create a thick rubber blanket and Kaminari get ready to cut loose." Flynn said. The two nodded and Momo started to create the blanket as Kaminari charged up hsi electricity in his hand. Then after the blanket was done Flynn grabbed Momo and Jiro, causing them to blush, held them close, which caused them to blush more, and threw the blanket over them while yelling, "Kaminari, blast 'em"

Kaminari then proceeded to unleash a massive storm of electricity. He got all the villains that Flynn missed and shattered the few windows that weren't already shattered. He went into his stupid mode and began to wave his thumbs up and gave a goofy smile while running circles. Flynn then lifted the blanket up and looked at jiro to see if she was fine, after confirming she was he looked at Momo and saw a sight that he would remember for a very long time. He saw the top part of Momo's costume had torn for some reason, probably when the rubber blanket was done being made, he quickly looked away and coughed to get Momo's attention. She noticed why he was coughing and blushed so deeply she made tomatoes look like a pale pink. She hid in an alley and created a new costume and changed. Luckily for Momo, Kaminari was in his supid mode the whole time. They then walked towards the central plaza. As they got there they saw a horrifying sight. Aizawa was being pinned down by the giant birdman. As the pale man noticed Flynn and Company he charged at incredible speeds with his palms outstretched. He almost got to Momo, Flynn activated One for All and tackled her to the side. He then proceeded to engage the pale man in combat, sweating his hands to the side with the flat side of his sword and following up with flaming punches. He knocked the place man away and rushed as fast as he could to Aizawa. He got Aizawa away from the bird man and gave him to Momo, Kaminari, and Jiro.

"Take him and go. I will hold them off for you." Flynn said.

"You can't beat them alone. You will be destroyed." Jiro said frantically.

"I said hold them off, not beat them. Also, I have a plan to not die." Flynn said in a joking tone before turning serious, "Now go."

"Ok, but be careful please." Momo said, looking distressed.

"Hey it's me." Flynn said with a big smile.

He charged the villains and held his sword at the ready. He attacked the pale guy with a sword slash and turned around to send a blazing breath at Kurogiri. When he turned around the place man put his hand around the blade of the sword and it started to rust and crumble. Flynn noticed the decay and dropped the sword and the decay stopped when the blade broke from the weakened integrity. He then charged the pale man making sure to not touch his hands. They were locked in combat and seemed evenly matched until the mist guy stepped in and stopped the fight. Then the mist guy was suddenly yanked away as Bakugou, Kirishima, and Marco attacked him aiming for a golden neck brace and held him down by it and every time he tried to move or activate his quirk Bakugou would cause small blasts on the brace keeping him there. Flynn then held a flaming finger charged with One For All to the pale man's throat.

"Your quirk isn't that hard to figure out, you have your smoky warp gate cover your body but you clearly have a physical body or you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor." Bakugou said in his perpetually angry tone.

"It's over for you. You will be spending a lot of time in prison." Flynn said calmly.

"No, no, no. You cheated, you must have cheated." The place man said in a scratchy voice.

"Calm yourself Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri said calmly before pausing and shouting quickly, "Nomu attacked the boy holding me down."

The big black bird that has been passive until this point suddenly charged a Bakugo.

'Shit, shit, shit' the students present thought simultaneously. Shigaraki felt the heat from the finger leave and then at almost the same time Bakugou and Flynn were a few meters away from Kurogiri.

"What just happened? Flynn, weren't you close to the place guy with all the creepy hands?" Kirishima asked, looking like he was trying to do advanced physics in his head.

"I was but I had to move as fast as I could to save Bakugou." Flynn spoke calmly while looking like he ran a marathon. He looked flushed and was panting hard as he stood up and glared at the villains.

"You didn't need to save me you shit flame!" Bakugou the angry Pomeranian shouted.

"Wow you can move that fast?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes but only for an instant and look at the toll it takes on my body." Flynn stated. Kirishima then looked at Flynn and realized how bad he looked.

"So what do we do now? There are no heroes here and we need help." Kirishima looked worried and was clearly panicking.

"I will take on the bird man. You three take the other two." Flynn said while getting ready to fight.

"Shut the hell up and don't tell me what to do!" Bakugou was still shouting.

"You can't take him on you damn weakling." Marco said in a rude tone, "I will take him on."

"He will shatter your ice to tiny pieces." Flynn said, " Now let's go."

"Fine, you better not die. I still need to kick your ass for what you did." Marco said menacingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Flynn said. They then charged the enemy but as soon as Flynn and the monster clashed the wind generated by their punches pushed them back and they couldn't gain any traction to move forward.

'My body is going to hate me tomorrow, but he is forcing me to use 50% just to keep up. I might have to start using higher percentages, but that would break my bones.' Flynn thought as his bones creaked and his muscles screamed. He was doing his best to not get hit by any punches but was still taking a few.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't beat Nomu, he has super regeneration and shock absorption." Shigaraki said in a cocky manner.

"So it is shock absorption not nullification? That means there is a limit to how much he should be able to take." Flynn said upping his speed as much as he could at 50% of One for All. The number of flaming punches thrown by Flynn increased slowly until he slowly overwhelmed Nomu. The punches continued until Flynn released a particularly devastating upper-cut to Nomu's jaw. As it flew up Flynn continued the barrage of flaming punches and pushed the Nou higher and higher until he jumped up, grabbed Nomu and threw him to the ground hard enough to cause Nomu to fly up from the impact.

As Flynn landed he began to speak, "My dad would always tell me that a true hero will never hesitate to put his life on the line because that is what it means to go beyond, Plus Ultra!"

Flynn punched Nomu in the gut with a heavy left handed punch and expelled black flames from his fist, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: BLACK LOTUS: SUPERNOVA FIST!"

Nomu flew up and hit the dome of the USJ. As he hit the dome there were several small explosions. The ground was also shaking so hard it could be felt all around the USJ.

Everyone saw this and was wondering what the hell just happened. Sero said to everyone, "Am I going crazy or did a villain fly by? And what is with the black flames? What is going on here?"

Momo looked up at the hole in the dome of the USJ and then towards the plaza and whispered in a small voice, "Flynn…"

"Did you say something Momo?" Jiro asked her.

"What? Ah, no. I did not say anything." Momo said with a slight blush on her face.

"Sure, sure." Jiro said, looking super smug.

-At the Plaza-

"Holy shit, that was like the finishing move of a video game." Kirishima said in pure awe.

'How the hell did he manage to beat that monster? Could he have used… no that is impossible his body is too weak.' Marco thought. He then glared at Flynn then realized that his left arm was wrecked. The skin was brown, purple, and looked like it was ripped. The only part of the skin that was unharmed was the part with his dragon tattoo.

'Must be a side effect of that strength bullshit that he said was a part of his quirk.' Marco pieced together.

"No, no, no he cheated. Nomu was supposed to beat the likes of All Might. He wasn't supposed to lose to a brat like this." Shigaraki started rambling.

"Calm down Tomura Shigaraki. Look at the kid, he is exhausted and injured. We can still win this." Kurogiri said calmly.

"Yes, thank you Kurogiri, you're right." Shigaraki said as he got ready to fight by getting in his usual stance.

"I may have busted up one of my arms but I am still up for a fight." Flynn said as he stood tall and activated One For All.

"Stand back you fool. You got all busted up from one villain. Let the people with an actual chance of being heroes take care of this." Marco said stepping forward, chilling the air around him.

"That's what I am doing so why don't you step back." Flynn said, stepping in front of Marco. He created a small ball of fire and wove it through his fingers in his right hand. Just then there was a bang at the door and All Might and the other pro heroes of UA stood there and Snipe shot some rounds from his gun shooting villains in the limbs, effectively disabling them. He then turned his gun towards Shigaraki and shot at his limbs and hit him a few times before Kurogiri used his warp gate to send away the rest of the bullets. The rest of the pro heroes fanned out and finished the few ongoing battles between the students.

Kurogiri started to warp away but Shigaraki poked his head out, glared at Flynn and said, "I will get you for ruining my plans you bastard."

As the events of the USJ incident wrapped up statements were taken from the students and Flynn was sent to Recovery Girl. It was a painful and traumatic experience but the students of class 1-A came out stronger and better.

-In Recovery Girl's Office-

All Might had shown up to see Flynn after everyone's statements had been taken.

"There were several students who said that you used black flames against the monster called Nomu. What was that?" All Might asked Flynn.

"I can't say. It is a family secret. Please don't pry." Flynn said looking down.

"Ok, I won't but is that what broke your arm or did you use One For All at 100%?" All Might asked.

"I used One For All at 100% but I am surprised my arm broke in spite of the family secret. One For All is a lot more powerful than I thought." Flynn said looking at his broken arm.

" If you thought it could protect your arm then why not use it all the time?" All Might asked.

"One I don't want to accidentally kill someone, two it takes up too much energy. I can barely use it for more than a few blows." Flynn spoke softly, "Can we please drop the subject now?"

"Yes. I will see you later as now I have paperwork to do." He said leaving.

Flynn left shortly after. He rode home on his motorcycle expertly using just one hand to navigate. He opened his backpack and took out the remainder of his broken sword and put it on a shelf with some other items that were on display. They were well kept and looked well maintained. He went to bed and had the same dream about the girl he couldn't remember.

Sorry for the super long wait but I have decided slow down the production of chapters but each one will span an entire arc. So baisicly there will be one chapter for each arc.

See you eventually, Flynn


End file.
